Malcolm Goode
Malcolm Goode is the father of Sam Goode. He is a human ally of the Loric. Upon their arrival on Earth, Malcolm was invited as a Greeter and paired with Number Four and Henri. He acted as support for their transition to life on earth, giving them human clothes and an address for their first hiding location. Malcolm had a real facination with extraterrestrials, an interest he shared with his son Sam over which they shared a bond. Eight years before Four arrived in Paradise'','' Malcolm disappeared. His truck and his glasses were found at the supermarket where he was supposedly getting groceries. His disappearance deeply affected Sam, who believed that his father had been abducted by aliens, and wore his father's glasses to school each day even though he did not needed them. In fact Malcolm had realised that helping the Garde would have consequences for his family and had decided to go on the run. After Henri's death, Four reads his letter which explains that Malcolm was an ally of the loric and it is, in fact, very likely that he was abducted by the Mogadorians. When Sam learns of this he cries and clutches his fathers glasses, becoming determined to find and rescue his father. This determination is the reason that Sam gets trapped in the Mogadorian mountain base in West Virginia. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Search For Sam When he was captured, he was taken to the underground labs of the Ashwood Estates along with the rest of the Greeters where Dr. Anu and later Dr. Zakos used machines to drege their minds for information on the Garde. All but Malcolm perished during the procedures. During Adam's final memory link with Number One, where her Earthquake Generation legacy is transferred, Adam causes an extreme earthquake while he is unconscious. Malcolm carries Adamus from the destruction and ruins of the base. They start to travel together, training with each other, Malcolm helps Adam with his Legacy and Adam helps Malcolm regain his memory. The two become fond of each other and Malcolm becomes a father figure to Adamus. They eventually go to Paradise, Ohio, Malcolm's hometown, because he wants to see his son Sam, but he learns from his wife that Sam had run away but returned with some "other kids", and they were under attack by the Mogadorians. Malcolm, noticing that it is open, visits his underground office and finds that some items are missing. He notes that the Mogadorians have not been there since the skeleton there would have been taken, which suggests it is Loric. Adamus remembers that human prisoners were all taken to the New Mexico Government Base and they both set off. Adam uses his Legacy to destroy a guard tower and a generator powering an electric fence. Eventually they find Sam in a cell, separated from the other prisoners. Their escape is blocked by a Mogadorian team led by Ivanick Shu-Ra. Adamus sacrifices himself to give Malcolm and Sam a chance to escape by causing the armory to explode, killing the Soldiers, including Ivan. The Fall of Five After he and Sam escape the base, they head to a motel where they rest and have a proper reunion, before leaving his wife a message that he's found their son and promises to explain everything if she lets him. 'We're glad we found you John, I know it's been hard for all of you, but you're not alone in this, not anymore'. --- Malcolm to John upon his arrival at the John Hancock Centre. After Five told the Garde to meet him in Arkansas, Malcolm and Sam decided to go as well and even saved them from a giant centipede-like creature. Afterwards they are taken back to Nine's apartment, much to his demise. Malcolm becomes like a Cêpen to them as he examines their chests for their artifacts and help them figure out how to use them. He also repairs the training room and scans the internet for signs of the Mogadorians or US agents looking for them. After Four and Sarah find some Mogadorians in the city and kill them, they become suspicious and Malcolm fears that he may be the cause. After Four and Ella get nightmares that won't let them wake up and the rest of the Garde goes to retrieve Five's chests, the Mogs attack and Malcolm is deadly injured. Four wakes up and is able to save him with his healing abilities but Ella is taken by the Mogs. Malcolm takes Sam and Sarah to one of Nine's cars down in the basement to meet Four after he gets the tablet and other chests. Relationships Sam Goode (Add details here) Beth Goode (Add details here) Adamus Sutekh (Add details here) The Garde (Add details here) Quotes Well done bringing this all together, you know what I saw while watching all this John? A force to be reckoned with. --- Malcolm to John after the Garde's training in the lector hall. The Fall of Five Category:Humans Category:Loric Allies Category:Characters Category:Malcolm Goode Category:Males Category:Sam Goode Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Greeters